Aircraft navigation lights are generally located with a red navigation light on the left wingtip leading edge, a green light on the right wingtip leading edge and a white navigation light is as far aft as possible on the tail or each wing tip. High-intensity strobe lights are located on the aircraft to aid in collision avoidance. Navigation lights in civil aviation are required to be operational and to be turned on from sunset to sunrise. High-intensity white strobe lights are part of the anti-collision light system, as well as the aviation red or white rotating beacon. The anti-collision light system (either strobe lights or rotating beacon) is required to be operational and to be turned on for all operating airplanes.
An unmanned, aerial vehicle (UAV), sometimes called an “unmanned, air-reconnaissance vehicle,” is an unpiloted aircraft. UAVs can be remote controlled or fly autonomously based on pre-programmed flight plans or more complex dynamic automation systems. UAVs are currently used in a number of military roles, including reconnaissance operations.
The Micro-Aerial Vehicle (MAV) is designed as a ducted fan unmanned air vehicle, and flies like a helicopter (Vertical Take Off and Landing), using a fan that draws in air through a duct to provide lift. The MAV's fan is enclosed in the duct and is generally driven by a gasoline or heavy fuel (kerosene based) engine. The MAV is controlled using Honeywell's® micro-electrical mechanical systems (MEMS) electronic sensor technology. The MAV currently has no dihedrals and, therefore, it is challenging to visually observe and determine which direction a MAV is flying in order to avoid collisions.
Currently there are no requirements for navigation lights for UAVs or MAVs. UAVs are generally large enough to have lights and/or a collision avoidance system. However, as the airspace begins to fill up, when UAV technology is used less for military operations and more for day-to-day police, fire and even news operations there will be an increasing need to avoid collisions. A MAV by necessity is very small and very lightweight for man portability.